A Little Ill
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Tamaruhi. When Haruhi kicks Tamaki out of her room, he finds refuge with Kyouya. The Ootori boy discovers his friend is sick and, since Tamaki is exhibiting the beginnings of SLE, his mother's autoimmune disease, a doctor is called to check on his health.
1. It All Started With A No!

**A/N: Oh, lookie. A fanfic. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. THERE IS ACTUALLY A STORY BEHIND THIS, JUST WAIT FOR ME TO GET IT ALL OUT. Thank-you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters within it.**

It All Started With A No!

Padding upstairs, he sulked indefinitely. _Get out! _she told him, her voice firm and strict. Angry.

Haruhi would allow Tamaki to crawl in bed with her, sometimes. On weekends, when she didn't have anything to do the next morning. And, as long as he used to front door and _asked_ first. It was all completely innocent. Tamaki never tried anything inappropriate. He honestly, with all of his heart, just wanted to be with her. He wanted to smell her hair and hold her close and tell her he loved her. All in English!

So, tonight, he figured he'd try to sneak in when she wasn't paying attention and pull it off, despite the no school-nights rule.

Mission heavily failed.

Upon reaching the top step, Tamaki used what the Host Club was calling the 'Myriad Key' to unlock the door to Kyouya's section of the apartment. They all lived in the same apartment complex with Haruhi and Tamaki on the main floor, Kyouya right above him, the twins next to the Ootori boy, finished off by Mori and Honey's apartment's adjacent to each other on the third floor. This key could unlock any of the doors to any of these apartments.

Tamaki sighed quietly as he closed the door behind him, feeling miserable. He went to see Haruhi mainly because he had a massive headache and figured she could heal it through the simplicity of her presence alone. He just wanted comfort. And she kicked him out.

She kicked him out!

With a dejected frown, Tamaki slouched as he passed through the main room and towards his best friend's lair. He opened the door and, without a word, crawled right into bed, laying his arm across Kyouya's form and nuzzled into the pillow.

Kyouya opened one eye, glancing in the blond's direction.

"_What_… are you doing?" he inquired in a deadbeat tone, not moving a muscle.

"Sorry!" he whisper-yelled, giving the black-haired boy's upper body a gentle squeeze. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep yet, you idiot." Good thing, too. The wrath didn't need to be unleashed. "But, _why_ are you here?"

Tamaki made a small whimpering noise, scooting closer to his friend's form and wrapping his other arm underneath him to pull him against his body. Like a teddy bear. Kyouya huffed. "Haruhi kicked me out of her room."

"I can't imagine why."

"Yeah, me neither."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. What was wrong with this boy? He was almost a fully-grown adult male and he was still sneaking into his friend's rooms in the middle of the night like he was a small child with a plethora of bad dreams.

"Fine. You can stay." Not like he was going anywhere, anyway. "But, if you do, you're not going to wake me up until my alarum goes off. Got it?"

With a shrill squee of excitement, Tamaki gave Kyouya's body another firm hug, resting his forehead against the side of the brunet's. "Thank you, Kyouya~! You won't even know I'm here!"

…Riiight. Like that was even likely.

"You're the bestest friend ever!" the Host Club King decided to point out, smiling broadly. "_My_ bestest friend ever!"

"Great. Now go to sleep."

"What, you aren't going to say it back?"

Opening his eyes, again, with the uttermost perturbed look on his face, the youngest Ootori son took a deep, calming breath to steady himself. _Won't even know I'm here, my _ass.

"Good _night_, Tamaki."

The French boy frowned, rolling his head in up and down motions to nuzzle Kyouya's face gently like a dog with its master. "_Pleeeease?_"

There was no end. No end to the absolute under-the-skin, _exasperating_ sensation Kyouya experienced when Tamaki spoke to him. He never wanted to stop making the blond happy and it was degrading. Pathetic. He loved Tamaki and he _knew_ he was a good person who _deserved_ good things… But shouldn't he be allowed to decline something so very ridiculous every once in a while?

"You're my best friend. Now. Go to _sleep_. We have school in the morning."

If Tamaki was a normal human being who simply wanted to get his way, he would've left it at that and triumphed over the fact that Kyouya Ootori said something of the sort for his own pleasure. There was even a sense of truth to the words that was very evident and point blank. However, due to the King's subconscious need to make others open up to him, he sighed dramatically and reached down to grab Kyouya's hand, giving it a squeeze. "No, no, no. Say, 'you. Are my. Bestest. Friend. Ever.'" He even finished it off by giggling softly.

You'd think the boy was _trying_ to flaunt his power over people.

"I already said it. Stop being a child."

"Kyoooouyaaaaa…"

With a quietly frustrated growl, the brunet felt as his whole form begin to tremble in annoyance, shutting his eyes to try to make himself stop. "I said _no._"

Of course that was never good enough.

Tamaki's voice changed to one of less whining and more a graceful and sentimental tone, body relaxing against his friend's.

"…No one else is around, right now, Kyouya. I'm the only one here. I'm not going to tell anyone you said it," he started gently, bowing his head an inch or so to rest between the brunet's chin and shoulder. "I know I'm important to you. And you're important to me, too. Please just say it. Just once. And I'll leave you alone." A pause. "For me?"

The blond must be a god or something of the sort. His voice was musical and his features were flawless. His touch was soft and tender and he was an unbelievably genius brainwasher. If Kyouya was honest with himself, he could probably learn a lot more from Tamaki.

Turning his head away from the other boy, he felt as Tamaki began stroking his hand gentle with his thumb, enticing Kyouya to roll his eyes, once more. Fine. Fine, you win. You _win._

"You…" The brunet clicked his tongue, begrudging the fact that he was _actually_ about to let something so utterly ridiculous come from his mouth. "You are my…" Why did he have to give in so often? Maybe the boy had to be put in his place every so often. How else was he supposed to learn? "My…" Perhaps he had Haruhi for that. The girl would always keep him in line.

Deep, deep breath, Kyouya. You can do this.

He ground his teeth together and spoke through them, managing to get those six preposterous words out. "You are. My. Bestest. Friend ever."

And, as completely unexpected as usual, Tamaki simply sighed happily and relaxed, deciding not to make a big deal out of it. He didn't want to push Kyouya when he was like this, because the simple idea that the brunet cared enough to want to make him happy was breathtaking. He knew Kyouya wasn't the type to cater to the needs of others when he was getting nothing in return. He'd even _spoken_ to the Ootori boy about the benefits of being Tamaki's friend.

Kyouya was in this for much more than making his father proud. It was far past all that. He didn't give a shit what his dad thought, any longer.

Tamaki and Haruhi and the entire Host Club… They were important to him. And their love and friendship was more than enough benefit to him. Sure, he was annoyed Tamaki wouldn't shut up and sleep, but having him like this was nice. It meant they were close enough to share anything. Almost like the twins, despite the lack of blood relation.

The brunet smiled slightly, amused by the other's lack of enthusiasm after getting the words out. He fell silent as promised.

And the both of them fell asleep.


	2. The Host Club King is Ill!

**A/N: As you can see, this chapter is fairly short. But, I imagine I'll get out one or two a day. 8) Thanks for the reviews, all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters within it.**

The Host Club King is Ill!

Tamaki heard the alarum go off right beside him. He was no longer resting against Kyouya, but sprawled out to the side, facing away from the other boy. For whatever reason, he didn't feel like opening his eyes. In fact, despite usually being a morning person, he didn't even want to move.

An arm collapsed over him and slammed down on the snooze button, shutting the obnoxious beeping noise off.

Tamaki groaned, pushing the brunet's arm away before trying to clear his throat. This sudden activity activated his pharynx and he was coughing forcefully, like phlegm build-up was practically drowning him.

Despite the fact that it was painful, he merely shook his head, trying to clear his throat out, again.

"Stop dying," Kyouya joked dryly, running a hand through Tamaki's hair to comfort him while he sat up a bit. "I'll get you some water. But, we need to get up. Come with me?"

The other shook his head, turning away to huggle his pillow stubbornly. "I don't feel so well…"

Snorting in some amount of amusement, the brunet moved to brush his hand over Tamaki's forehead. "Oh, get over it. You're fi—" Stopping midsentence, he realised his friend's body temperature appeared to be obnoxiously high. He almost retracted his hand, Kyouya's own body trying to protect itself as if Tamaki would burn him. "Hn."

"Kyouyaaa…" he drawled, voice cracking somewhat. "I really don't—gaahhh…"

If this idiot got him sick, he was going to break something in a very violent fashion.

Kyouya stood and moved around to the other side of the bed, pulling open his bottom drawer and retrieving a medical kit with his family's seal upon it. He popped open a side pouch and retrieved a thermometer before quite ungracefully administering it to Tamaki's mouth, prying open his jaw to settle it under his tongue.

The King protested in a mumble for a moment, before realizing what the object was, then moved a hand up to get it in a better position. Without even caring to put the case away, Kyouya meandered over to his closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. It seemed to always be _something_ with Tamaki. The stupid brat was a cornucopia of trouble for him. Why were they friends, again?

When he finished getting his jeans on, he heard the thermometer beep, showing it was done. Tamaki moved it in the light to read it, but Kyouya snatched it from him and grumbled at the sight. One-hundred-and-one degrees? Dammit…

"You should probably stay here, today," Kyouya replied, glancing down at the blond. "Seems like you have the flu." Tamaki coughed through this entire last sentence.

With a groan, he squeezed his hand and looked at it, a face of anguish on his features.

"What is it?" Kyouya inquired, sitting down on the edge of the bed to take Tamaki's hand and inspect it.

"Just hurts a little…" he mumbled.

Up went Kyouya's brow. "Your… hand?"

"My wrist," he replied with a nod. "Probably slept on it wrong."

Scowling as he jumped to conclusions, Kyouya allowed himself to slide his fingers through his friend's and interlock them, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll see if Hikaru will stay with you. He doesn't have classes on Fridays." Neither did Mori, but… Hikaru would probably enjoy the job a bit more and, to be honest, Kyouya wanted to have someone who would look after him to show _just_ as much worry as Kyouya wished _he_, himself, could show.

He always enjoyed taunting Hikaru with these things, anyway. His interactions with Tamaki were always entertaining. The love-hate relationship those two had…

"Thank you, Kyouya," Tamaki stated, bringing the brunet's hand to his lips to kiss it softly. "Sorry for this."

Kyouya scoffed. He always made such a big deal out of everything. People got sick. It happened. It wasn't like he was going to scorn Tamaki for falling ill. He moved down and returned the kiss by administering one to Tamaki's forehead. "Your temperature is horrendous. Try to relax, today. And don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to..." Tamaki whispered, pulling his legs up as close to his chest as possible. "Please do me a favour?"

Nodding, Ootori pursed his lips.

"Don't tell Haruhi. I don't want to worry her with this." She was probably already mad at him, considering the fact that she kicked him out of her room. She was angry he didn't listen to her. Any more problems from his end would only be problematic and that was the last thing he wanted. Tamaki's voice was cool and stern, but he sounded so frail...

Wasn't arthritis a sign of SLE? He'd done plenty of research on the disease when trying to track down the blond's mother. If Tamaki had something wrong with him, he needed to be checked out as so as possible.

He'd have to call a doctor.

"I won't," Kyouya promised, slipping his hand out of Tamaki's. _I won't let this happen to you._

He was probably overreacting, but... On the slightest whim that the blond's mother passed her disease to him, Kyouya would stop at no ends to cure him. Bad things could happen to good people. They _did_ happen to good people. But, not to Tamaki.

He had friends in high places.

Pulling away, Kyouya went back to his clothes and tossed his shirt on, then moved the medical kit to the floor before dialing the elder Hitachiin twin's cell.

"Hello. Hikaru? This is Kyouya…"


	3. Hikaru Helps!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work has been killing me, lately. Thanks for your patience and thanks for the reviews! Sorry… I don't believe Kyouya is OOC. He's never really seen Tamaki like this before and he doesn't know what to do about it. The affection only comes about when he doesn't have any words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters within it.**

Hikaru Helps!

_You think I may have my mother's disease? I thought it wasn't as common in males? It never crossed my mind I might get it, one day…_

Hikaru Hitachiin watched as the doctor gave a simple wave and exited the room. He'd been jotting down notes on that iPad of his for about twenty minutes, now, long after he finished examining Tamaki.

In slow circles he rubbed the elder male's stomach, reaching down for the remote by his side to change the channel of the television in the room. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, but he supposed, he couldn't really complain. He didn't have to do his homework, since it was a weekday. And Tamaki wasn't pestering him since he fell asleep not too long ago…

With a snort and a chuckle, he shook his head at some fool on the television. It was one of those game show channels.

"Y'know, boss," he started quietly, still watching the show. "You'd probably like this." Hikaru smiled and glanced down at the blond, hand still moving to put pressure on the other's belly. "Is it weird I miss your voice?" Yeah. Definitely sounded cheesy.

With a press of a button, the television turned off.

"I'm still kinda mad at you. I mean, not that you're sick or whatever. It's just… not really fair…

"So many people care about you. You're nice to everyone, even when they don't deserve it. I know why Haruhi likes you and I don't wish your relationship any ill will, it's just…

"I never got a chance."

He sighed quietly, pressing his thumb above Tamaki's navel in slow sweeping motions.

"I'm so selfish. I _know _I am. I'm sorry."

Easily breaking the twin's train of thought, the King's cell began to ring and Hikaru turned slightly to reach over to the nightstand to answer it. Kyouya. Wonderful.

"'Ello."

"How're you feeling?"

Hikaru paused for a moment, then settled back into his original position. "This is Hikaru. Tono's sleeping. He said his stomach was in pain, so I started applying pressure and it put him out like a light."

Stomach pains, huh? "Hikaru. The doctor called me."

"What'd he say?"

"Tamaki's exhibiting symptoms of an autoimmune disease."

"Oh."

A very gloomy and somewhat awkward silence fell between the two of them. They knew what this would mean for everyone if the results were correct. What it would mean for Tamaki.

"Has… anyone told Haruhi?" Hikaru finally asked, voice a few octaves quieter than before. His eyes found the blond resting peacefully, eyes dropping to his chest to watch it rise and fall rhythmically.

"No." After only the briefest pause, he explained. "Tamaki told me not to. He doesn't want to burden her."

"So, we're keeping secrets from her, now?"

It was easy to sense the hostility in Hikaru's voice. A strange sense of territorial possessiveness rose at the end of his voice to connote the true intentions behind the question.

"Hikaru… he only wants to protect her. She has a lot on her plate. It's not like—"

"I don't care!" Immediately, the teen pushed off the bed, his hands shaking as he gripped the phone. "I don't… care."

Tamaki stirred slightly under the sheets, brow furrowing in sleep. Tugging at the covers, he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Don't get so upset. You have a right, but you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do! What if he dies, Kyouya? What if he dies and no one tells Haruhi?"

"Hikaru!" The elder boy inhaled sharply, the other's words causing his heart rate to speed up and stop all at the same time. His tone turned to ice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry… I just…"

"Even…" Kyouya shook his head, closing his eyes. "Even if Tamaki _is_ sick… I won't let him. I won't let him be. He isn't… There's nothing wrong. Okay?"

"You can't defy nature, Kyouya-_senpai_."

With an annoyed growl, Kyouya ran a hand through his hair. "You just watch me."

"Yeah." Yeah. Tamaki was going to be fine. Thinking on it more, perhaps it _was_ best to keep this from Haruhi. Just seeing himself react so dramatically was scary. Even for him. "I… his temperature is one-oh-four. Should I try to give him some medicine?"

"It's higher than it was this morning…"

"I could give him an ice bath?"

Kyouya almost laughed, but his voice cracked at the very beginning, causing only the smallest dry huff-like sound to escape him. "Don't do that. We don't want to harm him any further."

"Well, can I give him a bath, anyway? Baths always help."

"Fine. Just be careful on the temperature. And be gentle with him."

"Awe. Mommy cares."

Rolling his eyes, the black-haired boy relaxed into his seat. "Whatever. I'm hanging up."

"Yeah. On Tamaki."

"…What?"

"Nothing. Aye aye, cap'n!"

Pressing the 'end' button on the King's phone, Hikaru placed the device on the nightstand and made his way to the bathroom. After adjusting the temperature to the _perfect_ setting, he slipped back into Kyouya's room and pulled the covers off the blond.

"Hey, sleepy head. It's bath time." Tamaki didn't budge, but the twin began to unbutton the other's pajama top to help the other undress. "Seriously. You're like this giant baby everyone wants to coddle. At least make it easier for us by being coherent for it."

Grumbling in an only-half perturbed way, he slid the blond's arm (with some difficulty) out of the top, making ease on the other side. Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut. It was almost like he was in the middle of a good dream and he didn't want to wake up from it.

Almost like he was dreaming of Haruhi.

Hikaru paused. In only one second more, he took the King's shoulders and shook, but not _completely _violently. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" he pressed, finally stopping as Tamaki appeared to be quite awake.

"What? What!"

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Those blue eyes were definitely not previously dreaming of the sinfully beautiful girl they were both in love with. "I got a bath ready for you."

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
